


Paris Getaway

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Cute Idiot, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Paris (City), Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Smut, Victor Noir, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black, getaway, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: What would you say to a small getaway with Sirius Black, right after your graduation from Paris?A part of the series "Remmy, Siri and their Dove" but can be read alone.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Paris Getaway

"You and I, darling girl, should visit France!" Sirius said, his arm around my shoulders, pressing me firmly to his firm torso. His face close enough, that his minty breath hit the side of mine. 

"When?" I asked, knowing asking any other question would be useless, especially when Sirius was in his mood for planning.

"Right after graduation," he said, "before things will get more heated with the Order and the war. Just a small getaway, you and me. A week maybe a month, however, my best girl wishes."

"Are you sure, it won't get between the Order?" I asked, worrying my lips, resting the back of my head on his shoulder. 

"We will keep it short if you want to, love," he said, "I just, want to have memories to hold on to, when things get worse," he admitted. Well, I couldn't say no at this point, it was obvious. 

"Sure," I said, "but, just a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks," he nodded, "I promise I will talk with Dumbledore, to make sure it is okay. So don't worry," he said, pressing a loud kiss on my cheek, drawing attention from everyone around us.

"Oi, lovebirds!" James shouted from the other side of the room, Lily and Remus with him. Remus had a cold look in his eyes, a guarded one, to which I was used to at this point. I knew he and Sirius had a few arguments, especially on days where Remus would be short with me. I knew he was stressed and the possible war was not making things easier for the handsome man, but Sirius was not as understanding when the topic was me.

"Sod off, Prongs!" Sirius shouted back, making me giggle at his angry face, he leaned backwards, pulling me with him, my back against his broad chest. I couldn't ignore how fit and manly he had become in the last few months, growing into the handsome man he was becoming with every passing day. The defined chest warming my back was a clear reminder of that. Sirius' anger gave James just more reasons to come over to our side of the Gryffindor common room. Lily sat right beside me, slapping Sirius' arm off my shoulder to play with my hair, but Sirius wasn't that eager to let me go. Which resulted in a small bicker between the redhead and grey eyes boy, which resulted in me being pulled into Sirius' lap, his arms possessively around me. 

"So what is happening with the two of you?" James asked, from the other side of Sirius, pulling my legs onto his lap, hands resting on my ankles. Growing up with boys, and being their roommate even if not officially, meant James didn't have an idea of personal space with me, just like Sirius didn't. Remus was also more touchy with me, but being a reserved man and liking his own personal space, meaning his most touchy version was less touchy than Sirius and James' less touchy versions. Still, I cherished the touches we shared, the moments he would give his whole attention to me. It was stupid at this point, seven years together, and he didn't even give me an ounce of romantic attention, and I still was madly in love with the boy. My heart still beats faster when his gold speckled green eyes met mine, and he gave me a soft smile. 

"We are going to France," Sirius said proudly. James' eyebrows were pushed up, his hazel eyes round and big under his glasses, I couldn't see Lily's face but the hand she had in my hair froze. Remus looked directly into my eyes, from the armchair he was sitting on, question and heartbreak in his eyes.

"What?" James asked, to me, rather than to Sirius as the latter was too happy from the trip he probably dreamed about for some time now. 

"For a week, two at tops," I explained, "A short trip after graduation, just a little peace before the war."

"Only the two of you?" Lily asked from behind.

"I am not really planning on watching you and Prongs snog each other in France, Lils," Sirius said.

"Isn't France a bit too romantic, to be going as friends?" Remus asked, coldness in his voice, he wasn't even looking at Sirius, eyes solely focused on me. 

"I mean, I don't really have any other foreign country that I have roots in. Also, saying singles can't enter the country seems discriminatory," Sirius said.

***

And a couple of months later, we were in Paris. My parents' death and Sirius' uncles' death left us with money we could spend, especially for this getaway. Sirius decided to get the Muggle Paris experience, Sirius managed to get a room in one of the luxury hotels of Paris, which dated back to the beginning of the century. Our room had a nice view of the city, a large bed, an amazing bathroom. Sirius made sure to kiss and fuck me every time he could. His large hands were cradling my face pulling me to himself, kissing the breath out of me. We didn't have to worry that someone would see and question the nature of our relationship; nobody knew us here. He would kiss me in the middle of the street. He would pull me to his chest as we walked, he would suck a hickey on my neck while we were drinking coffee in a cafe. It was liberating having Sirius without any fear, not having to be worried about one of friends' noticing the sexual aspect of our friendship. 

The bed we shared as huge, I was resting on Sirius' toned chest, hand rubbing his sternum softly. We had just arrived in Paris, after a small dinner we decided to rest for a bit before exploring the city. Sirius was just in his boxer briefs, skin warm and inviting. He undressed me easily down to my lingerie, a regular pair of black bra and hipster knickers. His arm was around me, hand resting flat on my tummy. I knew he was asleep. His breaths were deeper, hold on me tighter. I was almost asleep too, just was trying to enjoy the blanket of safety the man next to me provided. I pressed a small kiss to his peck, letting myself fall into the arms of sleep. 

I woke up a few hours later, to Sirius caressing my hair and my back. He smiled, noticing I was awake and leaned to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he whispered, as I stretched in his arms, curling my back and my toes. 

"You are cute," he said, laughing.

"Shut up," I said, slapping his bare chest. 

"You know I won't," he laughed.

"What are our plans?" I asked, propping my head on my elbow, to see the man better. He turned to lay on his side to face me better, dropping an arm right on the dip of my waist.

"Well, enjoying Paris," he said as it was the needed explanation, "You, me and the city of love," he winked. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy flirting. He loved to do that once in a while, just to annoy me.

"Any more specific plans, Black?" I asked.

"Right now? All I can think off is to fuck you," he admitted, squeezing my side, "Then we could grab some lunch and walk around if you want to?"

"Can't we skip the sex part?" I asked playfully, already wet under his hungry gaze.

"Never," he said, pushing me to lay on my back and dived into my lips, bruising mine in his passionate kiss. I wrapped a leg around his hips, pushing mine into his, feeling the awoken member of the man pushing into my core. He moaned at the feeling of my heat, hands rougher on my torso, lips moving downwards to my neck and jaw.

"Fuck, darling," he moaned, biting my shoulder, "Always so delicious," he murmured, licking a stripe from my chest to my jaw, making me shudder against his strong form. His gentle hands pulled down my knickers, leaving my lower half bare under him, I could feel my juices smearing his underwear as I lifted my hips to him for more friction. 

"Are you ready, darling?" he whispered, "Can you take me?" his thunder grey eyes, darkened with lust, but Sirius was a gentleman and had admirable self-control, one I didn't have when I was in the mood. Like I was in, right now.

"I am, Siri, fuck me. Please, baby, I need you, I feel so empty without you," I cried, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the taut skin of his chest. Sirius always was a slim man, but never a scrawny one. His lean form was encased in strong muscle. Well, carrying and wrestling with my heavy form, could count as an exercise, I guess. But he also was an active man, played Quidditch not as religiously as James of course but still, he was good, she liked running, he liked trying Muggle sports with James. 

"Such a minx you are," he whispered into my ear, his hoarse voice making me shiver, "I will go crazy you know, I will lose my mind, with how shaggable you are," he got rid of his underwear, his fully erected dick, slapping his firm stomach, the pink tip making my mouth water. He pushed my legs, lowering himself to me, the leaking tip brushing against my folds, his eyes focused on my entrance, thumbs caressing my outer lips, the bastard was in no rush. He loved torturing me. But I was too fascinated with him, the way he watched me, the way his whole face was leaking off love and lust. No matter what situation we were in, during sex, during cuddles or just walking arm in arm, he always had that lovely look when he looked at me. Those were the moments when I realised once more that Sirius was my family and always would be, he was the person I could trust with everything, my life, my soul, even my body. Even in the moments when my heart sang for Remus, Sirius was never kicked out from my heart. His presence, permanence was always there.

He pushed his tip into me with a hiss, careful to not hurt me, glancing at my face to control if I was in any sort of pain. But he couldn't bring his eyes back between my legs, where our bodies connected, where my lips enveloped his cock. I knew exactly how it looked. I loved watching that, too, although my current position was not allowing me. His thrusts were controlled at first, allowing me to get used to his thickness fully. He smiled at me when I gave out my loudest moan as he hit "the spot". His lips found mine at that second, Sirius loved swallowing my moans. 

"Such a perfect little cunt, on such a perfect gorgeous woman," he whispered, pushing one hand between us, finding my clit. Moving it in irregular patterns and speeds to make it harder for me to control my orgasm. 

"You shag me so well," I moaned, holding onto his shoulder blades, as my whole body shook under him, "Siri, oh, Siri," I was begging him, repeating his name like a prayer, as he kept thrusting into me stretching my orgasm and meeting me at the peak of it. His cum hot and warm inside me. He pulled out softly, dropping next to me, pressing a long kiss on my head.

"You were perfect darling," he whispered, hugging me to his chest, pecking my head a couple more times.

"Couldn't even compete with you, love," I whispered, burying myself into his chest. 

"Let's take a shower and find some food?" he asked, and I nodded, letting him lift my curvy form in his arms, careful not to spill the cum dripping out of me. 

***

"Where are we going, Siri?" I said as an excited man pulled me after himself, his fingers wrapped around mine, an enormous smile on his handsome face, which draw the attention of many women and man around us. I loved this Sirius Black, the carefree, happy one. I wanted him to be like this always, he had so much pain and stress over his short life, I wanted the rest to be a happy one. 

"You'll see, dove," he said, smiling. We entered an enormous cemetery. The graves looked more like artworks than graves. After walking a while, we stood in front of a monument of a man lying on the floor, with an erection?

"Siri?" I asked, his face was glowing. 

"This, my dove, is Victor Noir, a journalist who was killed. But, we are not here to mourn him, no. They say if you rub Monsieur Noir's dick, as you can see he is in eternal pain of blue balls, and give him a kiss on the mouth you'll be awarded a wonderful husband and fantastic sex for the rest of your life. And, I, as your best friend, decided that you shouldn't miss that chance."

"You want me to kiss a statue of a dead man and grope him?" I laughed.

"Oh, love, no. I don't want you to kiss and grope him. I dare you!" He said, knowing I wouldn't back away from a dare, not from him. I lifted my brows at him and made my way to the statue, bending to press my lips to his cold metal one, reaching to rub his "erection". Sirius was laughing like a mad man, and a camera appeared in his hands from Merlin knows where, and took the photo of the exact moment of my harassment of the statue. 

"You are an ass, and I won," I said, making my way to the handsome man, he made the camera and the photo disappear, to our hotel room, probably, and pulled me under his arm. 

"Well, I don't know about the husband, darling. But I can promise you are getting that fantastic sex tonight."

***

The next day we visited Catacombs of Paris, me holding onto Sirius like a madwoman the whole time, the bones and skulls creeping the hell out of me after some time. Sirius just laughed, giving me small kisses and holding me close to his body. Our sewer adventure was similar, as the dark got scary at some point. 

Saying goodbye to Paris, especially after spending such a beautiful time with Sirius, with his laugh and the way he took care of me, was hard. But I knew even returning to a war, wouldn't be horrible as Sirius would find a way to make things better for me and him. And we still will have each other, even in the shadow of Voldemort and Death Eaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> And google Victor Noir ;)


End file.
